In recent years, the use of pneumatic tools in the building and automotive industries has become commonplace. A serious problem is the number of hoses which may be encountered on a work site in which a plurality of pneumatic tools are being used. The hoses may or may not be connected to a tool and a source of compressed air but are stretched about the work site. The hoses often become intermingled, tangled and are a source of irritation. Also much productive labor time is wasted untangling the hoses and determining whether the proper tool is connected to the source of compressed air. Also, traditionally, each pneumatic tool was connected to its own compressor, so that as more tools were utilized on a particular site, more compressors were also needed. This created problems of space and of the capital expenditure required for the compressors. Also drawbacks with electrical and air pressure wastage are encountered by the provision of a plurality of compressors.
To solve these and other problems, devices have been disclosed that accumulate air from a single compressor and this distributes the air to the pneumatic tools. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,490,839 issued to Shaffer et al., and 4,870,994 issued to Raymond. The hose stand of Shaffer et al. is not readily portable by a single person and it cannot be easily assembled and/or disassembled. Raymond discloses a portable air accumulator for pneumatic tools comprising an air tank which is mounted horizontally on a pair of short supporting legs. The air accumulator includes an air inlet fixture for connecting the tank to an air compressor and a plurality of outlet fixtures for connecting the tank to a plurality of pneumatic tools. Each outlet fixture comprises an adjustable valve, an air gauge and a connector. Raymond does not have wheel means but must be lifted for movement. All the outlets are in the same plane. No means are provided for support of the pneumatic tools and the associated hoses. Raymond also cannot be easily assembled and/or disassembled. Further, Raymond does not disclose a means for having non-pneumatic tools and accessories conveniently available for persons using the pneumatic tools.
Furthermore, such devices of which I am aware are devoid of appropriate means for supporting and carrying thereon pneumatic tools that are not in use.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a movable air stand for pneumatic tools that may be easily assembled and disassembled and may be easily moved about a job site wherein a plurality of pneumatic tools are employed. It can further be seen that there remains a need for such a stand that also supports and carries thereon the pneumatic tools that are not in use and provides a means for having available non-pneumatic tools and accessories.